


Popcorn

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Bottom Tony, Casual Violation of Boundaries, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Inappropriate Peanut Gallery, Knotting, M/M, No Angst, Objectification, Omega Tony, Porn Without Plot, Semen as an Aphrodisiac, Size Kink, The Exhibitionism is NOT Consensual, Top Steve, Voyeurism with Commentary, Welcome to Pornlandia, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony’s new beau, Steve, has a massive dick and is impressed that Tony can take it. In fact, Steve’s so impressed by this that he has to show off to his friends.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 434
Collections: Anonymous





	Popcorn

In the aftermath of their first knotting, they collapse on Tony’s bed together, resting shoulder to shoulder and breathing heavily.

“That was…” Steve sighs. “Spectacular.”

“With a capital S,” Tony agrees.

The evening has been _so_ spectacular that Tony almost feels sorry for Steve and his monster schlong, but only almost, because Steve’s burden is Tony’s slutty gain. Hell, they’ve been untied for a few minutes by now but Tony’s still leaking onto the sheets, and thank God he bothered to change the mattress protector this morning.

Steve turns and props his head up on one arm to study Tony. “Do you want to come to my place? Next time, I mean.”

“Sure,” says Tony.

Back when Tony first made a pass at Steve, the guy told him straight up that he has a big dick. Steve said it not as a lure, but a warning: a big dick means a bigger knot and a hell of a lot of come. That was a dealbreaker for many, and Steve wanted to be upfront about it.

It’s not a dealbreaker for Tony.

In fact, as Tony follows Steve up to his apartment after what counts as their fourth date, he’s getting anticipatory tingles for an encore. Tony’s not even in heat, but the memory of that girth inside him, stretching him wider than he’d ever been, and then pumping a ridiculous amount of come into him – that has him wanting it again. He’s almost panting for it.

Steve knows. He must smell it off Tony because he’s small smile has barely wavered all night, and he’s being very careful where he touches Tony. Just nudges here, bumps there, and nothing that will have Tony immediately rolling over onto his stomach to demand that Steve knot him right this second.

“Here it is,” Steve says as he unlocks the door.

The apartment beyond is homey and clean. Tony vaguely remembers that Steve has two roommates but they’re not in, so Steve goes around switching on the lights and A/C. There’s no pretense about why they’re here, but Tony wanders around anyway, studying the framed drawings on the wall and making snap judgments about the books and trinkets scattered around.

“Do you want a drink?” Steve asks.

“Drink? No,” Tony answers. “Not that kind of thirsty.”

Steve laughs. He’s been unashamedly sporting a chubby for a while, almost like an old-fashioned alpha display, but in this case it’s just the consequence of having a dick that size and hanging around an omega that very clearly wants to be railed. Tony’s been breathlessly attracted to Steve from the very first moment, though his handsomeness seems to skyrocket when he looks at Tony with this steady, purposeful gaze.

“Which one’s your room?” Tony says.

“First on the right, but how about we stay here?” Steve’s standing in the TV area, right next to the coffee table. There’s a plush couch and matching chairs around the coffee table, and said couch functions as partition between the TV area and the kitchen/dining area behind it. The curtains are drawn, and Tony feels a flush of wet between his legs at the realization that Steve’s raring to go right this second.

“All right.” Tony pulls his jacket off while keeping his eyes on Steve. “You gonna fuck me on the couch? Table?”

Steve grins. “I’m still thinking.”

Arousal makes Tony’s hands fumble. He strips quickly, as does Steve, and the more of Steve’s skin that Tony sees, the wetter he gets. By the time they’re both naked Tony’s gasping for breath, and he trhows himself at Steve just as Steve grabs for him. They crash together onto the couch, rutting and moaning between searing kisses. Mere skin-on-skin is enough for Tony to be ready, though it takes Steve a handful of tries before the gorgeous bulbous head of his cock finds Tony’s slick opening.

Tony throws his head back and whines through the first push. _Massive_ , beautiful, _thick_ , enormous. Steve pushes gently, easing the delicate whorl open around it, until the whole head is settled just inside. Steve pauses to let Tony accommodate, and as soon as the burn turns into an ache, Tony claws at Steve eagerly.

Steve feeds Tony’s hole in increments. He moves in half-inch by careful half-inch, filling Tony’s ass to its best potential, until Tony’s inner channel is stretched taut and sensitive. The first time they did this, it felt like forever before Steve bottomed out, but obviously practice makes perfect because this time when Steve’s balls rest against his ass, Tony’s still able to talk.

“God,” Tony chokes. “Big.”

“Yeah,” Steve says hoarsely. “Just for you.”

“So full.” Tony gasps, legs clenching and unclenching restlessly at Steve’s sides. “So full, so much. So _deep_.”

“Let’s get deeper.” Steve’s gentle yet firm hands move Tony so that they’re off the couch. Tony’s carefully turned around to lie on the coffee table, face and chest down, while Steve kneels behind him between Tony’s parted thighs. Tony is too limp and _stretched_ to do much more than let him, though he has no complaints about the position at all.

In fact, this way Tony needs only to take it. Steve moves slowly, allowing Tony’s hole to get used to him, though really there’s no way to get used to how Steve’s so big that as soon as he’s far enough in, _every single stroke_ rubs against Tony’s sweet spot. It’s blinding pleasure at even the most casual motion, and Tony’s moaning from it before Steve even has a decent rhythm.

“Fill me up, fill me up,” Tony chants. “Make me choke on it.”

Tony gets his weak, shaky fingers around the edge of the coffee table to cling on. Steve fucks him steadily, his cock merciless even when it’s moving slowly. They’ve barely started and Tony’s already close to coming, unable to stave it off even if he wanted to. Steve thrusts are so measured, so calm, but Tony’s prostate is brutalized by the sheer size of him.

It is at this point that Tony hears noises that don’t seem right. It sounds like keys in a lock, and then door opening, followed by voices.

Tony tries to ask what’s going on, but wails instead. Steve’s rolling his hips, changing the angles that only serve to vary the torture to his ass.

“Oh, hey,” comes a male voice. Tony finally turns his head, and looks up dazedly at an unfamiliar man who lifts a hand of greeting. “I’m Bucky, hi.” He jerks a thumb to another man behind him who’s closing the door. “That’s Sam.”

Tony only manages a confused gurgle in response. It’s hard to think at all, especially when Steve’s hands are on his inner thighs, pushing him open even more. The men disappear from view, but they don’t go far.

“You’re back,” Steve says.

“Yeah, he didn’t want to miss it,” says the other man – Sam. “Hi, Tony. Steve’s told us a lot about you.”

“Yeah, Clint owes me twenty bucks,” Bucky says.

“Clint?” Steve says. “He bet against me?”

“Your dick _is_ stupid,” Sam says.

“But hey, it’s Steve,” Bucky says. “If anyone can find the omega who can fit that thing, it’d be Steve.”

Embarrassment, confusion and humiliation clamor for Tony’s attention. These are strangers, Steve’s friends or no, and they’re watching him get fucked, split open on a dick so huge that Tony feels that he’ll need a whole new range of toys if he expects to come properly ever again.

But the fact is: Steve’s fucking him. A good fucking, served by a fucking good cock, simply overwhelms everything else and makes Tony howl, desperate for relief, or at least mercy from the torment of it.

“God, _Steve_!” Tony cries out. His prostate gets no relief, it’s just relentless pressure, back and forth and back and forth. “Deep, deep—”

“Yes, I’m deep,” Steve says, still moving. He strokes a hand on Tony’s lower back, and then brings his thumbs down to pull at the skin around Tony’s stretched out hole. “Look at that. Still wet for me.”

“Leaking like a faucet,” Sam says with a laugh. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” Steve sounds so very pleased with himself. “Tony’s amazing.”

“How much stretching did he need?” Bucky says.

“Just some foreplay,” Steve replies. “And going slow.”

“You’re a fuckin’ liar,” Sam says.

“Well, that’s very nice,” Steve says dryly. “I’ll have you know—”

“Fuck!” Tony yelps. He comes wildly, wailing and sobbing through the messy rush. Steve’s glorious dick keeps moving inside him the whole time, relentless in dragging out the sheer spectacular awesomeness of it. Tony’s hands, twitching in spasms, squeak against the glass of the table.

That was pretty fucking good. Oversensitized but content, Tony doesn’t do more than whimper when Steve changes position again, his hands coming under Tony’s arms to lift him up. Of course Steve has no problem lifting Tony up and hauling him onto Steve’s lap.

“Put a goddamn sheet on the chair, you’re a mess,” Sam says.

Tony registers through a post-coital haze that Steve’s moving them onto a chair. In fact, Steve’s _sitting_ in the chair, with Tony still connected to him, never mind that they’re not tied yet. Bucky’s already sitting on the couch, and has a remote in his hand as he turns on the TV and browses through the channels.

Steve kisses the side of Tony’s neck, soft and teasing. “Can you squeeze around me?”

“You know I can’t,” Tony says, though his eyes flicker back and forth between Bucky and Sam. Bucky’s settled on a channel and is making himself comfortable, while Sam is getting a drink from the kitchenette.

“Hey.” Steve swipes a hand over Tony’s pec, flicking at the nipple. “Don’t get distracted.”

“ _Me_?” Tony says in disbelief. “ _I_ shouldn’t get distracted? You’re a—” He gasps when Steve’s tweaks both nipples simultaneously. Tony’s already come but he feels a fresh wetness down below, hopeful for Steve’s knot. “Oh Steve.”

“Yeah, there we go.” Steve rolls his hips in a circular motion, and hums happily against Tony’s shoulder. “I’m really close, Tony. I just need you to – yes, like that. Move with me.”

They rock together, Steve with his feet flat on the floor in guiding to Tony bounce on his lap. Tony’s hole feels raw in the best way, which just makes him want Steve to keep going and reach completion, their surroundings be damned. The reality of Sam and Bucky sitting on the couch a few feet away arguing about something on TV seems distant, somehow.

“So tight for me,” Steve breathes. His hands move to Tony’s hips, helping him move up and down onto his shaft with a filthy squelch. Tony can’t move very much, trapped as he is on the Steve’s monster dong, but he has just enough leeway for a weak yet hopeful grind onto Steve’s crotch. It works anyway, for Steve’s breaths speed up and there’s tell-tale extra warmth at the base of his cock.

Of course, this is when the apartment door opens and _more_ people come in.

Steve moans, not pausing is in fucking into Tony’s body, not even when Bucky says, “Hey guys, that’s Tony. Tony, this is Clint, Thor, Natasha.”

“Ohohoho,” says Thor as he approaches. “Yes, hello, I’m Thor. That one’s Clint. This must be the omega, then.”

“Aww, he’s real?” Clint says.

“Of course he’s real,” Sam says. “Steve imagined his dream omega lay. No, wait, that’s _you_.”

“Gonna come,” Steve gasps. With one last mighty groan he does just that, his hands tight on Tony’s hips to ram him down onto his dick. Tony keens from it, though his face burns as the others – five of them now – stare unabashedly at where Tony and Steve are joined, their expressions varying between amazement, curiosity and speculation.

Tony tries, belatedly, to close his legs for what little use that’d be, but Steve’s grip is too strong. Tony has to take it, splayed and on display, with his dripping hole as the star attraction.

“Get it, Steve,” Natasha says approvingly. She’s taken the last spot on the couch, while Clint and Thor come even closer – Thor in particularly sits cross-legged by Steve’s feet to watch, and only moves aside a little when Bucky complains that he’s blocking the view.

“Swell, swell, swell,” Thor chants.

“Don’t scare it!” Bucky calls out.

Steve’s knot expands. Excruciatingly thick, it grows and grows, pushing at the inside of Tony’s rim in forcing it to fit. Tony shouts, overwhelmed even this second time when he knows what to expect. But then Steve starts to pump him with come – warmth rushing into Tony’s body in wave after wave, as a reward.

Almost instantly, Tony relaxes. He falls back against Steve, dazed and drugged. The world takes on a pleasant, hazy sheen.

“Holy shit,” Clint says. “He’s high just like that? _Instantly?_ ”

“Yep,” Steve says breathlessly.

“That is nuts,” Clint says.

“Congratulations,” Thor says earnestly. He meets Tony’s eye and nods. “To you, too, Tony.”

“I want to see,” Steve says. He puts a hand under each of Tony’s knees and pulls them up and apart, baring their tie more clearly to the others. “Come on, someone.”

“Ugh, here,” Natasha says, handing over her cellphone to Clint, who joins Thor in sitting on the floor by Steve’s feet.

Tony watches them with not much more than mild interest. Steve’s alpha come is really fucking potent; Tony’d had dreams about it after their first knotting, and now it’s doing all sorts of cool things to Tony’s brain. He vaguely remembers being bothered by his nakedness, and that all these people he barely knows are watching him get fucked, but they’re also looking at Steve, who is just as naked and just as filthy, but _he_ doesn’t mind. So that must make it okay, surely.

Everything just feels really nice. Steve is nice. His friends are nice. Clint’s so nice that he’s using Natasha’s phone to take pictures of where Tony’s hole is stretched around the base of Steve’s dick.

“You have a beautiful pussy, Tony,” Thor says. “Truly impressive how it can fit all of Steve.” The others nod and echo their agreement.

“It looks so tight,” Clint sighs.

“Anyone would be tight, with Steve,” Sam says.

There are a few more fake clicks from the mobile phone, and then Clint passes it to Natasha, who hands it to Steve. Tony blinks lazily and angles his head to rest against Steve’s. They look down at the phone together, and Steve swipes through the handful of photos that Clint took.

That’s Steve’s dick, which looks bigger on the cellphone screen despite feeling absolutely monstrous inside Tony. That’s Steve’s dick when half-buried inside an omega hole that barely looks like one anymore, stretched wide as it is. It actually looks kind of fake, like surely no one can take it like _that_.

Steve swipes back and forth a few times, the images blending together like one of those flip-page books, though in this case the picture being animated is of a thick alpha column settled in a tie and pumping come into the omega channel locked around it. It’s kind of hypnotic, Tony thinks.

“That is pretty.” Steve noses against the side of Tony’s face, and kisses him at a cheekbone. “Fantastic ass, outside and in.”

The praise feels like a physical touch on his skin, and Tony arches his back into it. Steve’s cock and come are a heady combination, and Tony can feel himself tightening up again, wanting. Someone laughs – Thor, maybe, or Bucky – but Tony’s more interested in the way Steve’s groping at his chest, both hands hard at work petting and fondling him the strong muscle and sensitive nipples.

“The hell’s wrong with you,” Sam says. “Play with his clit, why don’t you.”

“I could,” Steve says. “Or could not.” He splays his fingers over Tony’s chest, and then bring thumbs and forefingers to pluck at the stiff peaks. One, and then another, then together. Each pull seems to draw a straight line of pleasure from Tony’s chest to his pussy, making him gasp open-mouthed.

“Oh those are great tits,” Natasha says.

“Yeah, sure,” Clint says. “If you’re into that.”

Tony is. He writhes around Steve’s knot, rocking back and forth in time with to Steve’s playing with his nipples. A post-knot orgasm seems imminent, not that he’s complaining. Tony needs to do a little work for that, too, so he hooks his calves outside of Steve’s, spreading himself further.

“Geez, okay,” Bucky huffs in amusement. “You’ve made your point, you like his knot.”

“I did _say_ ,” Steve says, with a touch of petulance.

“Oh, fuck.” Tony shudders. He’s literally trapped on Steve’s knot, unable to escape even if he wanted, but it feels like the best place in the world he could possibly be. He’s tied, impaled, _stuffed_ , and everything about it is amazing. Steve’s come makes him light-headed and Steve’s knot is pressing against Tony’s rim from the inside, and if enjoying all of this makes him a knot-whore, then so be it.

Thor seems to agree, because he laughs and says, “He’s going to come again! He can’t help it!”

“Where’d you find this size queen?” Clint says in disbelief. “No one’s this much of a slut, surely.”

“Stop being a prick,” Steve says. While one hand stays at Tony’s nipple, the other finally moves south to fondle at Tony’s typical and not-at-all monstrous dick. Steve doesn’t do anything so crass as to jack Tony off – Tony doesn’t need that, and Steve knows it. Instead, Steve merely rubs a thumb and forefinger across the head, coaxing it to spurt clear omega pre-come.

“Finally, some clit action!” Sam says, throwing his hands in the air.

“You and your clit fixation,” Bucky mutters.

“I just like it when—see!” Sam exclaims. “When it swells like that? That’s real pretty. Keep squeezing it, man.”

“Which would you say is more pink,” Thor says, “his clit or his hole?”

The votes seemed mostly split through the middle the group, though Clint says firmly, “But that sloppy hole is enjoying itself way more.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Natasha says. “It’s choking on prime alpha dick, what would you expect? I mean – oh okay, there he goes.”

Tony comes again, and this time he seizes up tight and stiff as board, and his breath comes out in a shocked _oh_. Steve grabs his hands, and Tony responds with franticness in intertwining their fingers together and clinging. A knot orgasm tends to be just shy of painful and this one is no different, though it has the added double _zing_ of Steve being so goddamn huge that every sensitive spot in Tony seems to be lit up at once, plus the fact that they’re… being watched.

Steve’s friends are watching Tony come on a knot, the superfluous orgasm unnecessary for a tie, and which only happens because the omega is enjoying themselves _just that much._

When Tony’s hearing returns, the others are debating a related topic, Bucky saying, “Look, I don’t wanna start anything but making an omega come just from playing with their clit, but not putting anything inside them? That’s not cool.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never met one who likes it!” Sam protests.

“Besides,” Natasha says, “not all omegas are soaked-pussy knot-sluts like Tony.”

While the others keep at it, Thor is beaming at Tony and Steve approvingly. “Marvelous all around. That looked most enjoyable.”

“Hey, Tony, you want a drink?” Sam says. “You gotta be exhausted.” He moves to the kitchen at Tony’s slow nod.

Though Clint’s still studying them curiously, the others drift away in pockets of conversation. Tony was preoccupied at the time, but he’s slowly gaining enough brainpower to parse that Clint seems to be a beta. Thor, Bucky and Sam are alphas – geez, how can they survive with so many in a single group – while Natasha’s a mystery. Not that any of this seemed to matter during their helpful peanut gallery.

“You okay?” Steve says.

Tony nods blearily. He lets Steve manhandle him, Steve’s arms under his again as Steve slowly walks over to the dining table, Tony still tied to him, and sits down. Except for Thor and Clint, who want to watch something on TV, the others join them for drinks and chatter. Sam gives Tony the promised coffee, and it’s the good stuff.

It takes about twenty minutes – the coffee just about finished – for the knot to release. Tony leans forward onto the dining table while Steve stands up and pulls out of him. To Tony’s complete unsurprise, Steve’s friends applaud the mess of Steve’s leftover come that spills out of Tony in creamy rivulets down his legs.

It’s pleasant enough that Tony even stays there for a few more minutes so the others can study his fucked-out hole. Steve holds him open, and where Tony would usually feel empty and sore, he has whole-body shivers at their discussion.

“Beautiful,” Thor says. “A rosy bloom that’s most fetching.”

“I really liked how when Steve was pulling out,” Bucky says, “and the rim was holding on, trying to keep him inside? And that split-second before it closed up and you could see inside.”

“Pink and come-filled, yes,” Sam agrees with a nod.

Once that’s done and Steve’s wiped Tony down with a cloth, Steve takes him back into his arms, taking care to hold him gently.

“Not a fluke, then,” Steve says against Tony’s temple. When Tony hums his agreement, Steve adds, “I hope you want to do this again?”

Tony’s gaze travels over the room, to each of Steve’s friends in turn, before settling back on Steve.

“Yeah,” Tony says, surprising himself. “Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
